My Little Pony: Fall (redone)
by Spotty1
Summary: Equestria is brought to its knees after Chrysalis, queen of the Changelings, takes over and leaves only thirty ponies, along with numerous incompetent and underage ones alive. Will the ponies be able to reconquer their fallen land, or will Equestria be gone forever?
1. Prologue - The Execution

**Title: My Little Pony: Fall (redone)**

**Rating: M for violence and possible language in later chapters; T for some chapters **

**Summary: Based off of the rumored R-rated MLP movie on Amazon (was actually Equestria Girls). The feeling of happiness in Equestria is soon replaced with despair and remorse. With the three princesses, two of the Elements of Harmony, and almost everypony in Equestria dead, its up to only Twilight, her remaining three friends, and numerous weakened, enslaved ponies to reconquer their lost land.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, to be honest, I really don't know what I own here. Let's see, the story itself, any supporting OCs I use in it, and that's about all I can think of. But…do I really own the story? Alright, JK! All characters (except possible OCs used) and places belong to Hasbro and/or Lauren Faust, as usual.**

**Okay, so, as you all notice now, I decided to redo this fanfic. Why? Because I thought I'd had that damn review memorized, but while on Amazon looking for it, I found like three or four other reviews with a lot more detail to it to help me out with this fanfic. So, I decided to redo the fanfic completely to be more true to these new reviews on MLP: Fall that I found.**

**If you wanna see them (if you haven't already), here's a link to it, but the MLP: Fall reviews are only pages two and three only everything else is complaining about how it was a joke and all: ****My-Little-Pony-Equestria-Digital/product-reviews/B 00CPTUNBK/ref=cm_cr_pr_btm_link_2?ie=UTF8&pageNumber=2&showViewpoints=0&sortBy=bySubmissionDateDescending**

**Also, there's one review that has a brief script-form 'scene' in it, click the link and go to page two, near the top-middle area, you'll find it. But I'm not gonna add that in here since I probably wouldn't be able to keep the story going without getting confused as heck along the way due to what some other reviews say.**

**Anyways, I'm done with explanations, I'll start the fanfic now. Read on!**

* * *

Long lines of Celestia's royal guards stood alongside the train tracks that led to Canterlot, most of them unicorns while only few were Pegasi. On the tracks were a very long line of devastated looking ponies, a shackled together at their legs.

Any Pegasi had ropes wrapped around their abdomens, holding down their wings and immobilizing them and the unicorns' horns were nothing but small broken nubs on their foreheads where they were broken off.

Two among the long line was Rainbow Dash, Cloudsdale's best flyer, and Rarity, the owner of Ponyville's Carousel Boutique. But like numerous Pegasi in the line, Rainbow Dash body was beaten up, bloodied, and numerous loose bandages were wrapped around certain parts of her body. To add to it, she was walking with a painful limp.

It had happened about four days ago, at the Wonderbolt Derby in Cloudsdale, in which the Pegasi of the floating had to make ten laps all the way around Cloudsdale. The first five Pegasi to cross the finish line first were accepted into the Wonderbolts Academy for that year.

Unfortunately though, on the ninth lap, just as Rainbow saw the line coming into view, the Changelings appeared. After failing their attack on Canterlot, Chrysalis led them to Cloudsdale first this time.

They shot powerful blasts at all of the competitors and Cloudsdale itself. Dash nearly lost her right wing, but the injury sustained in it was bad enough to cause her to fall from the sky. She'd landed down in the middle of the Everfree Forest, too injured and weakened to get up and get help. But just as one of the Changelings landed by her to finish her off, to her surprise, a familiar yellow Pegasus attacked it.

It was Fluttershy, the last pony she'd expected to intentionally _attack _anypony, even a Changeling, but once she had it stunned, she pulled Dash onto her back and flew her off towards Ponyville Hospital, where she committed for two days.

Unfortunately though, since two of the Elements of Harmony, herself and Fluttershy, who'd sustained a few decently critical injuries, Twilight and three remaining friends failed to defeat the Changelings as they attacked Ponyville simultaneously as Chrysalis and a smaller army took on Canterlot.

While the Changelings had the citizens of Canterlot under siege, Chrysalis and seven others attacked Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence. The combined power of the three was enough to hold her off briefly, but while Chrysalis was stunned, the Changelings took on Luna and Cadence.

Celestia tried to save them, but was blasted by Chrysalis, leaving the other two princesses to die. But while Celestia was stunned, Chrysalis brutally finished her off. All three princesses were now dead. But of course, the royal guards showed up to attack, but the Changelings hid and Chrysalis disguised herself as an extremely upset Twilight.

They soon fell for it after the Changelings emerged and the disguised Chrysalis fought them off before 'defeating' them. But just a she went to kill the guards, a thought came to mind. She could use them for her own good. So, she put a hypnotic spell on all the royal guards in Canterlot and the few Pegasus ones that ran and protected Cloudsdale.

After a while, every Pegasus, unicorn, and Earth pony in Equestria was lined up. They fought the now evil, mindless guards and the Changelings (most had disguised themselves as guards as well), but to no avail.

Chrysalis stopped them before using her unicorn-like powers to destroy the unicorns' horns, only giving them a small antidote for the almost unbearable pain that depleted it to a minor numbing one. She also believed it'd take too long to rip off each and every one of the Pegasi's wings, so she only tied them down uncomfortably.

She picked out a few ponies she wanted to live though, ten from each race. One of the Pegasi had been Fluttershy, one of the unicorns had been Twilight, and two of the Earth ponies had been, of course, the two Earth ponies of the Mane Six.

Then they massive line of ponies had been chained together by their hooves, and sent off towards Canterlot, where she planned to kill them.

Dash and Rarity had a brief, final conversation with each other, due to being in the same place in the line, but eventually, silenced. Not because they were forced to, just because they wished to. Dash looked around briefly, they entering Canterlot…well, what was left of it. After Chrysalis and her Changelings hit this place, there was almost nothing left but dilapidated, smoldering ruins.

_Looks a lot like Cloudsdale…_

Tears formed in her dark-magenta eyes but she blinked them away. She knew good and well what was getting ready to happen, and she fought to find the strength and bravery to prepare herself for it, to no avail. She couldn't prepare herself for it.

The only ponies not counted in the line-up at all, not counting the thirty ponies Chrysalis chose not to kill, were pretty much anypony without a cutie mark (fillies, colts, etc.), expecting mares, mentally disabled ponies, and non-pony citizens, such as the Mane Six's pets or Spike.

Despite the fact Chrysalis's return was far worse, far more brutal this time, she couldn't find it in her black heart to kill anypony who was still very young, hadn't even had a chance to live yet, or was just straight-up too mentally challenged to try and stop her.

Suddenly, the stopped, Dash nearly running into Rarity, then they turned towards a long line, parallel to their own, of Changelings, a smile of pure sadistic triumph stretching across the leading Changeling's face as she stepped forwards a few steps.

"Hello there, you worthless little foals! As you may've already known, if I'm going to lead this wasteland, I need almost every single pony in Equestria gone, so they can't stop me. So, any last words?"

The ponies questionably looked across their line, when Dash abruptly spoke up, "Yeah! If we might stop you, how come you kept all those other ponies alive? Like the foals and the mentally challenged ponies and the other Elements of Harmony?"

"Oh, you silly little filly! What Elements of Harmony? I've long since done away with those dusty old things! And on account of your little friends, the yellow Pegasus is obviously to much of a terrified filly to fight back, the two Earth ponies are clearly too into their own things, and the purple unicorn's completely _powerless _without her Elements!"

She cackled wildly for a moment, then stopped and spoke again, "As for you two, you're supposed the best flyer in all of Equestria! And your little white unicorn friend, Rarity, I believe you called her, could easily combine her magic with the further advanced unicorn. Thus, leading to the fall of my reign."

But as Chrysalis looked along the line, asking if the other ponies had anything they wanted/needed to know before they met their gruesome demise, a low growl uttered in Rainbow's throat. She instantly twisted her head around and tore the ropes off in her jaws, before flying towards Chrysalis at full speed.

Not instantly noticing, Chrysalis turned to her, a surprising look of horror in her eyes, then a sudden plan came to mind. She lowered her head, so that her long, disfigured horn was in RD's path, and before she stop, was impaled right through the stomach on it.

An agonized yell instantly rose from her, horrifying all of the ponies in the line. Tears began to well up in the white unicorn's dark-blue eyes as the cyan Pegasus's body limply dropped off of the Changeling's horn and onto the ground. She just laid there silently, other than a few agonized moans and whimpers as she writhed around weakly in the slowly growing pool of blood.

After a few moments, she shouted out Dash's name in distress before rushing to her side, immediately crouching beside her and shakily lifting her body up halfway on the ground, pulling a slight pained grunt in the process.

"R-Rainbow Dash…i-its gonna be okay, alright? J-Just…"

"R-R-Rarity…i-it-its not…" She coughed a couple of times and a bead of blood formed at the corner of her mouth before slowly trickling down her cyan cheek and dripping onto the blood-soaked ground beneath her.

"No, i-it is, Dashie! Just-Just hang on, alright?"

"Rarity…I-I'll see you…soon…"

Strained, choked coughs abruptly began to rack the Pegasus's body, and after a few moments, her body trembled before going limp in the unicorn's snow-white, now heavily bloodstained hooves. A horrified gasp instantly came from the now horrified, distressed unicorn and gently shook Dash's lifeless body.

"No…c-c'mon, Dash, you-you gotta wake up! Get us outta this mess! Please…."

After a few moments, she finally gently set Dash's body down again, letting her eyes fall closed and the tears stream freely from her eyes, down her snow-white face. But they abruptly shot open again in horror as Chrysalis impaled her horn into Rarity's chest, causing blood to instantly begin pouring out around it.

"Maybe you should join her…"

Then she removed her spear-like horn and let the white unicorn collapse, convulsing in agony and holding her white, bloodstained hooves against her chest, hoping to stop the heavy bleeding, to no avail. After what felt like forever, her pained thrashes weakened until her body finally grew limp ad her dark-blue eyes became glassy and lifeless.

"Anypony else wanna try and fight back?"

The ponies exchanged fearful glances momentarily, when all of a sudden, a yellow Pegasus with a flame-like mane and tail stepped up until she was less than a foot in front of Chrysalis, her dark-brown eyes narrowed determinedly.

"I choose to! Canterlot defeated you once, and the ponies of Equestria will defeat you a second time!"-she pointed towards Rainbow's and Rarity's still bodies with a hoof- 'There were two of them, but hundreds of us! Care to back down, Changeling?"

"Of course not! And don't be surprised when all these terrified ponies blame _you _with their last breaths!"

At that, the Pegasus mare, Spitfire, the former leader of the Wonderbolts turned and bucked Chrysalis in the face as she could. It caused the queen to stumble badly, eventually falling off her own hooves, briefly stunned. But without hesitation, two Changelings instantly flew at Spitfire, blasting lasers from their jagged horns.

Spitfire narrowly dodged the lasers, but used them to her advantage and watched as the ropes instantly vaporized on contact, freeing her wings. She opened them gladly, then turned to a few other Pegasus, and shouted, "Wonderbolts! Attack them, now!"

About eleven other Pegasi galloped towards her and gathered around her, as did a few much more hesitant and nervous Pegasi. Spitfire grinned determinedly at Chrysalis as she struggled back to her hole-filled hooves and stared in horror and what was probably the whole of Cloudsdale gathered behind the yellow mare.

But it quickly turned to one of pure fury and hatred and she immediately shouted, "Changelings, attack!"

The insect-like 'ponies' immediately jumped into action and began either shooting at the Pegasi or just straight up attacking them. Spitfire narrowly avoided meeting the same demise as Rainbow Dash and Rarity, then quickly flew up and bucked in the face again, this time, hard enough to make her instantly fall.

But one thing caught her eye that frightened the Pegasus at first. Chrysalis's horn sparked neon-green weakly for a few moment, then it broke off onto the ground. "Ahh! You're going to pay for that you lowly Pegasus! Changelings, attack her!"

Numerous Changelings instantly swarmed towards Spitfire, and realizing was happening, the other Pegasi quickly fought them, most of them having had their ropes broken while they were attacked themselves. After a few seconds, Spitfire sprang into the fight while the remaining unicorns and Earth ponies watched in horror.

Suddenly, after dodging numerous blasts and impaling attempts, Spitfire let out an agonized yell as a chunk of flesh was abruptly blasted from her shoulder. She nearly stopped flying, but quickly soared towards the Changeling. Unfortunately, he attempted to impale her as well, the way Chrysalis had done Rainbow, and she would've been killed if Wonderbolt, Fleetfoot, hadn't quickly knocked him away from her.

"You alright, Spitfire?"

"Yes, just keep fighting!"

So he did, but the next thing she knew, he was battered with numerous blasts and impales, with eventually caused him to fall limply from his flight. Spitfire went to go down, make sure he was okay, but abruptly stopped as a Changeling impaled its fangs into the back of her neck, but the painful grip was abruptly released as a purplish-blue mare with a blue-and-white mane, Cloudchaser, quickly bucked him and attacked him.

Spitfire paused, then turned to face the rest of the battling ponies; they were losing, and fast. Numerous Pegasi were already down on the ground, bloody and beaten up and either dead or just too injured to fight anymore.

But before she could continue fighting, a Changeling rushed at her, stabbing her straight through and chest and slammed her against a wall, impaling his horn into it as well, unable to remove it. He fought rapidly, when all of a sudden, Soarin', another Wonderbolt and Spitfire's closest friend, bucked him.

It instantly broke off the badly stuck horn, then he quickly pulled it out and allowed Spitfire to rest limply on his back and quickly flew away. He was the last remaining Wonderbolt, well, the last remaining Pegasus really excluding ten others and a few Pegasi that might've been deemed mentally challenged or was just a blank flank or a foal.

"Changelings, follow him! _Now!_"

And without hesitation, two of the Changelings took of after Soarin', then Chrysalis turned to the remaining line of them and said in a grim tone, "You know what to do." Then she flew off with her hole-filled, insect-like wings.

And without hesitation, the Changelings pointed their jagged horns the long line of terrified ponies and they began glowing a bright, radioactive green and instantly continuous lasers as the ponies. After it was over, the lasers faded and revealed the ponies laying on the ground, their bodies turned a pinkish-gray with numerous chemical or electrical looking burns, some black with their severity.

They heard a few soft whimpers and moans of ponies that been instantly killed in the process, but the lasers had caused full-body and even a few internal, severe burns that would obviously kill them eventually.

They glared blankly at the dead or dying line of unicorns, Earth ponies, and the scattered, bloody bodies of the Pegasi scattered across the ground in front of the line, then they paused momentarily, before fluttering their wings and flying off into the devastated ruins of Canterlot.

* * *

**Alright, I actually feel kinda bad for making the part where they were trekking off towards destroyed Cloudsdale along the train tracks a lot like the part of the Holocaust in which survivors were picked off from a line of prisoners then sent off along some train tracks towards the concentration camp, Auschwitz. **

**Or am I wrong? Did they just walk on like a path kinda? I dunno, but I feel this prologue here was very similar to the Holocaust and I'm very sorry for offending anyone if I have. But the thing is, I'm trying to make this fanfic as true to the MLP: Fall reviews on Amazon as I possibly can and numerous said stuff about Nazi imagery, a Boston Marathon reference with something called the Wonderbolts Derby, etc. etc.**

**I even found the 'whole long line of ponies walking along the train tracks the lead to Canterlot' and the 'picking off survivors from the citizens of Ponyville/Cloudsdale' in one of those reviews, that's why its here. I know I haven't been forced to do it exactly the same as the reviews say, but I just feel the need to. **

**One of the reviews also said that Rainbow Dash and Rarity were killed off before even the title and Chrysalis had been the brutal dictator of Equestria in the rumored movie, but much more insane and evil than in the show itself, so, I pretty much made this chapter/prologue as close to that as possible.**

**Again, I'm sorry if I've offended anyone with the slight Holocaust references, that's why I decided to make it where numerous ponies tried to fight back, ponies weren't killed for being mentally ill, too young to fend for themselves, pregnant, and here they were the ones kept alive, there were no mass graves (was mentioned in one of the reviews, actually and may be used later on), etc. etc. to make it differ as much as possible.**

**Alright, so, please don't flame me because of the slight Holocaust references (actually kinda feel bad for it and may change it later), the fact this is beginning to seem brutal enough to make fanfics such as 'Cupcakes' seem suitable enough for three-year-olds, etc. etc.**

**Other than that, please review though! And if you don't like, don't R&R, you're wasting good time that you could be using to click the magical back button and go somewhere else. And tell me if this needs to be T or M, right now, its M, but some chapters will be rated more T-ish (I'll put it in parenthesis beside the chapter names).**


	2. Author's Note

**AN: Alright, just to explain what the f*ck happened to this story (and numerous others), due to the fact my computer's **_**extremely **_**old, like 'older than the Earth itself' old, it tends to crash and freeze up a lot. While I was deleting **_**Land of the Wingless **_**(planning to redo)**__**and **_**Silverpaw's Prophecy **_**(discontinued), while I was on the MLP: Fall one, looking at the reviews, looking over the chapters again, etc., my computer started lagging and such and I accidentally deleted it.**

**The other fanfics: **_**Death of a Traitor, Ravenpaw vs. Tigerclaw**_**, etc. I deleted intentionally due to neither of them not gonna much of any views now. **_**Land of the Wingless**_**, like I said, is going to be redone due to the fact I got **_**extreme **_**writer's block with it after a while, and **_**Silverpaw's Prophecy **_**also wasn't getting many views nor could I figure out how to continue it (AKA writer's block).**

**So, for now, I'll try to update this fanfic, one of the only ones I have right now, as soon as possible, but I'm also having slight writer's block with this as well, but 'slight' can be cured easily. But until then, stay tuned for chapter two (I think)! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
